


O jul med din glede

by mazarin01



Series: Kjærlighet på Sørlandet [3]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Julegrantenning, Kjærlighet, Love, M/M, jul
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21574561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazarin01/pseuds/mazarin01
Summary: Julegrantenning i Ausvika.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Series: Kjærlighet på Sørlandet [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1479272
Comments: 56
Kudos: 78





	1. Invitasjon

**HO! HO! HO!**

**Søndag 1. desember kl 18.** vil det bli julegrantenning utenfor Mat & Sånn. 

Søgne Skolekorps kommer og spille julesanger mens vi går rundt juletreet. Søgne Bygdekor vil også være til stede med sang. 

Det vil bli servert gløgg og hjemmelagde pepperkaker. Julenissen kommer med godtepose til de minste.

Ta med deg familien og kom. Vi håper at så mange som mulig har anledning dukke opp. 

Julehilsen fra styret i Ausvika Vel

Unni, Egil & Trygve


	2. Julegrantenning

“Ha det, sjef.”

“Ha det, Markus. Vi sees kanskje i morra?”

“Tror ikke det ass.”

“Ikke? Det blir jo godtepose til de minste.”

Isak dulter borti Markus og ler. Markus bare himler med øynene, kaller ham leende en dust og åpner døra ut til rampa før han forsvinner ut i mørket. Isak låser døra og forserer trappa opp til leiligheten med få steg til tross for at han er utslitt og trøtt som ei strømpe, for han gleder seg veldig til å komme hjem til Even. 

Øverst i trappa møter Isak Flemming som er på vei ut. Flemming stryker seg inntil beina hans og mjauer. Han plukker opp Flemming, borer ansiktet inn i den myke pelsen og forteller ham at han er glad i ham. 

Flemming mjauer misfornøyd. Isak bare ler og idet han setter ham ned igjen, piler han ned trappa i en forrykende fart. Like etterpå hører han et lite dunk i kattedøra. 

Det lukter nystekte kaker når Isak kommer inn til seg selv. Fra kjøkkenet hører han små repeterende dunk og Even som synger på en julesang. Isak tar smilende av seg skoa og går med lette steg inn i stua, stopper i åpningen til kjøkkenet og kikker inn. 

Kjøkkenbenken er fylt med kakebokser, bakeboller, møkkete kjøkkenredskap og flere bakebrett fulle av pepperkaker. Deler av gulvet er dekket med et tynt lag mel.

Even står bøyd over kjøkkenbordet og stanser ut pepperkaker. Han hører ikke Isak, så han går bort til ham og stryker ham i håret mens han gjentar halloet. Even skvetter til og kikker på ham. 

“Åh, hei.”

Isak bøyer seg fremover og kysser Even mykt på panna. "Jeg har savna deg, kjære."

Even smyger hånda rundt livet hans og drar ham inntil seg, borer ansiktet inn i halsgropa hans og plasserer noen lette kyss på den myke huden. 

"Jeg har savna deg og baby."

"Hva har skjedd her da? Har det vært en orkan innom?" Isak kiler ham leende i nakken.

"Eh… sorry. Jeg bare ble litt ivrig med bakinga, jeg skal rydde opp altså, må bare steke det siste brettet og pynte alle kakene…" 

Isaks mage romler høyt og Even sperrer opp øynene.

"Faen! Middagen! Den har jeg helt glemt." Even sukker tungt og drar hånda gjennom håret. Ansiktet hans er så trist at Isak lurer på om han vil begynne å gråte. Han bråsnur og går raskt mot kjøleskapet. "Sorry, jeg mekker noe kjapt. Vi har kanskje en pizza i frysern? Nei, faen. Ovnen er jo opptatt. Samma det, jeg fikser uansett noe."

Ordene fosser ut av Even. Idet han åpner kjøleskapet, griper Isak tak i ham og drar ham mot seg, kranser armene rundt ham og kysser ham. 

“Du… ikke stress, det går fint. Vi bestiller bare noe fra Skrubbsulten, curry for eksempel – det er det lenge siden vi har spist, så slipper vi oppvask og kan gjøre ferdig pepperkakene.” 

“Du er ikke sur på meg? Jeg skulle lage mat altså, men Unni ringte og så glemte jeg det bare.” Even står med armene hengende rett ned. 

“Sur? Overhodet ikke.” Isak stryker Even på kinnene med tomlene og kysser ham. “Hvordan kan jeg være sur på en som frivillig har sagt ja til å bake over hundre pepperkaker til julegrantenninga i morgen?”

“Det er vel mulig....”

“Er ikke det vettu.” Isak gnir nesen sin mot Evens. “Vil du jeg skal hjelpe deg?”

“Om du orker så?” Even ser spørrende på ham. “Du har jo nettopp kommet hjem fra jobb...”

“Seff.” Isak smiler bredt. “Bare fortell meg hva jeg skal gjøre.” 

Etter at alle pepperkakene er dekorert og boksene med indisk curry fra Skrubbsulten er tomme, synker de ned i sofaen. Begge er sliten etter å ha vært på jobb, så de utsetter ryddejobben på kjøkkenet til senere. Isak lener seg inn i armkroken til Even mens han legger beina på bordet og fingrene deres flettes i hverandre. 

"Hva sa Unni når hun ringte forresten?"

"Hun ville bare forsikre seg om at jeg ikke hadde glemt pepperkakene og gløggen. Og så lurte hun på om de kunne låne pauserommet til å pakke inn godteposene i morgen formiddag og oppbevare dem der. Jeg sa det sikkert var greit, håper det er det?"

"Selvfølgelig. Jeg melder henne etterpå."

Isak kysser Even på brystet. Even klemmer hånda hans og kysser ham i håret.

"Husket du forresten å ta med mandler til gløggen?" 

"Ja, de ligger på bordet i gangen"

“Kjempefint. Har du lyst å hjelpe meg med å hakke mandler?”

Isak ser skrått opp mot Even. 

“Selvfølgelig.”

Tilbake på kjøkkenet setter Even på julemusikken igjen før han teller alle pepperkakene og legger de ned i kakebokser. Isak nynner til  _ Last Christmas _ mens han begynner å hakke mandler. 

“Hundre og femti åtte pepperkaker. Tror du det holder?” 

“Helt sikkert. Kidsa får jo godtepose i tillegg. Kan jeg få smake en?”

“Så klart! Jeg har lagd en til deg her.” 

Even stiller seg ved siden av Isak ved kjøkkenbenken og gir Isak en smaksprøve. Pepperkaken er formet som et hjerte og Even har skrevet Isak med rosa melis oppå det. 

“Åh, Evi. Så søt du er.” 

“Det er du som er søt, baby.”

Plutselig begynner Santa Claus is coming to town å spille. Even går bort til den bærbare høyttaleren og skrur opp lyden, begynner så å synge høyt mens han danser rundt på kjøkkengulvet. 

Isak blir stående å beundre ham. Det kiler i magen, akkurat som det gjorde første gang han så ham danse på kjøkkengulvet hans, og han tror ikke følelsen inne i ham noen gang vil forsvinne. 

Even ser på ham og begynner å le, smilerynkene danser rundt utkanten av øynene. Han gjemmer ansiktet i hendene, tydeligvis litt flau over sin egne impromptu danseoppvisning. 

Isak går bort til ham, sier “ikke” og drar hendene bort fra fjeset hans. Gir ham et dvelende kyss fullt av ømhet og kjærlighet. 

“Jeg elsker deg sånn her.” 

.

Det har mørknet ute. To gatelys er med på å lyse opp plassen utenfor butikken. I døra ut mot terrassen til Isak og Even lyser en julestjerne som Even satt opp etter de hadde spist frokost. 

Juletreet er fra Torjusheia nord for Ausvika. Det ble hugget ned i går formiddag av Egil og Trygve. Med hjelp fra en lokal kranbilsjåfør ble det fraktet ut av skogen og satt opp utenfor butikken. Treet rager høyt, er trolig det høyeste de har hatt på mange år, og er fylt med flere lange lyslenker som foreløpig det ikke er lys i. 

Isak kikker på Even, som står bak et campingbord og passer på både gløgg og pepperkaker. Nisselua og et stort rødt skjerf er på plass. Den litt kjølige lufta har farget kinnene røde og han ser helt nydelig ut. 

Unni kommer bort til Isak og dulter borti til ham, spør leende om han står og beundrer kjæresten sin og Isak kan ikke annet enn å si ja, for han stirrer jo helt åpenlyst på ham. Hun berømmer Even, sier han har vært kjempeflink med pepperkakene og spør Isak om han tror han vil være med i velet.

"Vet ikke helt jeg, du får spørre ham."

"Det skal jeg jammen meg gjøre, for vi trenger en unik og kreativ person som han. Trenger en som er så engasjert som ham."

Ordene til Unni varmer og Isak er så glad det er flere som ser Even slik som han selv gjør. For Even er en kunstnerisk sjel, uten å bli sånn svevende, spesiell og veldig sær, som mange kunstnere kan bli. 

“Det var veldig fint sagt Unni. Tusen takk. Ordene dine skal jeg videreformidle til ham. Håper det er greit?” Isak ser spørrende bort på Unni. 

“Så klart.” Unni gir ham et smil. “Du kan jo nevne det med velet også. Si at jeg tar kontakt med ham.”

Stolt går Isak bort til Even, vil stå sammen med ham mens de venter på at grana skal tennes. Korpset er nesten fulltallig, bare han med stortromma mangler og alle fra bygdekoret er på plass. 

Plassen begynner å fylles opp. Det pleier å være folksomt, i fjor var de over hundre stykker og de håper på det samme i år også. 

Det er litt kaldt, så Isak stikker hendene inn under den tjukke ullgenseren til Even for å varme seg litt. Even hvisker inn i øret hans.

“Fryser du, baby?”

“Mm. Litt. Skulle hatt noen hansker.”

“Vil du ha en gløgg å varme deg på?”

“Nei. Vil heller varme meg på deg.” 

Even legger armen rundt Isak og trekker ham enda tettere inntil seg, stryker ham oppover ryggen og hvisker inn i øret at det skal han få lov til. Så kysser han ham på kinnet, mange våte smask. 

"Skal dere stå der å klenge på hverandre hele kvelden eller kan jeg få litt gløgg?"

Den litt surmaga stemmen til Gudrun drar de fra hverandre og presser frem et stivt, tilgjort smil fra dem begge. 

“Jeg bare varmet Isak siden han frøs litt. Nå som jula nærmer seg, er det tiden for å spre litt varme og glede, synes du ikke?”

Even øser gløgg opp i et plastglass og ser Gudrun intenst inn i øynene når han gir det til henne. Hun fortrekker ikke en mine, bare tar i mot gløggen og mumler et lite takk. 

Isak biter seg hardt i leppa for ikke å begynne å le. Han synes Even er så rå som tar henne på en sånn fin måte. 

"Jeg liker i hvert fall å spre litt varme."

"Jeg også." 

Isak tar et godt grep rundt Even og kysser ham på kinnet, før han vender blikket mot Gudrun igjen, ser at hun kikker litt avventende på dem. Han løfter boksen med kaker mot henne, tenker han får være litt raus han også nå som jula nærmer seg.

"Vil du ha en pepperkake?"

Gudrun rynker på nesa. "Spiser ikke sånne kjøpekaker."

"Det er jeg som har bakt," skyter Even inn. 

Hun ser mistroisk på Even. “Har  _ du  _ bakt?” 

“Ja.”

Selv om Isak kjenner væremåten hennes, blir han litt lei seg for at hun  _ aldri  _ kan si noe godt om Even, han som bare er god og snill, og i tillegg verdens beste baker. Han setter øynene i Gudrun.

“Med masse kjærlighet. Hjemmelaget, helt fra bunnen. De er fantastisk gode.”

Gudrun ser på dem med et skeptisk blikk før hun kikker mot boksen og nølende plukker opp en pepperkake. Hun snur og vender på kaka, lukter til og med på den før hun tar en bit.

"God, ikke sant?" Isak legger armen rundt Even igjen. 

"De var overraskende gode." Gudrun smiler lett. 

"Takk.” Even koster på seg et smil. “Det er bare å ta flere. Jeg ha en svær boks til."

“Ja… jeg får vel det da… siden du insisterer.” 

Gudrun rasker med seg fem store pepperkaker og putter dem i lomma på den grønne kåpa. Idet hun skal til og gå kommer Magnhild og Ruth, venninner og medlemmer av Jungeltelegrafen. 

Etter en kort og lavmælt prat ber venninnene om både gløgg og pepperkaker, før de går nærmere julegrana. 

Isak trekker Even til seg, kranser armene rundt ham og kysser ham på munnen. 

“Herregud, hun roste faktisk pepperkakene dine!” Isak ler.

“Det er helt utrolig. Jeg tror det er første gangen jeg har sett henne smile.”

“Men så du alle pepperkakene hun stappet i lomma på kåpa?” 

“Ja, herregud.” 

"De pepperkakene må være magiske."

De kysser og ler om hverandre, er helt i sin egen boble og får verken med seg blikkene fra dem rundt seg eller at Unni prøver å få kontakt med dem .

Klokka er blitt seks og plassen er full av folk. Unge par, barnefamilier og de aller eldste. Til og med Holger har stablet seg på beina og tatt turen. Han står like bortenfor Isak og Even sammen med hele familien sin.

Egil er kveldens konferansier, mens Trygve er tildelt det litt utakknemlige oppdraget med å være nisse. Han har fått litt pondus det siste halve året og passer således perfekt til jobben. 

Mikrofonen skrus på og Egil kremter litt før han begynner å prate.

"Kjære alle sammen. Det er så hyggelig at så mange har tatt turen hit i kveld og vil være med å tenne julegrana. Den nærmeste halvtimen skal vi kose oss med et knippe julesanger mens vi går rundt juletreet. Jeg har hørt at Nissen er på vei for å dele ut godteposer til alle barna. Men aller først skal vi tenne grana. Ta godt imot Søgne Bygdekor og de flinke musikantene våre." 

Korpset begynner å spille  _ Nå tennes tusen julelys  _ og like etterpå starter koret å synge. Isak har fått jobben med å tenne grana og setter skjøteledningen i kontakten på veggen til butikken. Flere unger begynner å klappe i hendene og juble når det blir lys i treet. 

Isak stiller seg bak Even, legger hodet på skuldra hans og kranse armene rundt ham.

“Hei, Evi.”

“Hei, baby.” Even griper tak Isaks hender og varmer dem med sine egne. 

“Koser du deg?”

“Veldig.” 

Etter sangen er ferdig oppfordrer Egil alle til å bli med å gå rundt juletreet og synge med på sangene som spilles. Det dannes to store ringer som går i hver sin retning når  _ O jul med din glede _ begynner å spille. I det korpset skal starte på neste sang, griper Even smilende tak i Isak. 

“La oss bli med.”

“Bli med? Neiass.”

Isak rynker motvillig på nesa, har ikke spesielt lyst å gå rundt juletreet. Even ser på ham med dådyrøyne mens han drar ham forsiktig i armen. 

“Vær så snill?”

Blikket gjør det plent umulig å si nei og Isak følger etter ham. Even roper til Unni, ber henne overta serveringa og hun nikker smilende. De sniker seg inn i den ytterste ringen idet musikken starter og koret begynner å synge på kveldens tredje sang. Julekveldsvisa ljomer utover plassen. Even holder hardt i Isaks hånd, smilet går nesten rundt og han synger høyt. Isak ser på ham mens de går og kjenner varmen spre seg fra hjertet og utover i kroppen. 

Velet har teamet opp med en lokal hesteeier og midt i  _ På låven sitter nissen _ dukker en hest med ei kjerre opp. Trygve sitter i kjærra i fullt julenisseantrekk med en sekk full av godteposer.

De fremmøtte barna løper oppglødd mot hesten og hilser nissen velkommen. Det oppstår et salig kaos da de ivrigste ungene prøver å presse seg frem og komme nærmest nissen. Egil er raskt fremme, får orden på situasjonen og organiserer en lang kø. 

Trygve deler velvillig ut godteposer til alle barna, også de minste som må ha følge med en voksen fordi nissen er litt skummel. 

Isak og Even går tilbake til serveringen og avløser Unni. Det blir raskt kø og begge får nok å gjøre. Pepperkakene forsvinner som varmt hvetebrød og det tar ikke lang tid før nesten alle er spist opp. 

Praten går livlig mellom sambygdingene. Kommunens planer om å bygge kulturhus er kveldens store snakkis og det er stor uenighet om hvorvidt det er en god idé eller ikke. 

Even slenger seg ivrig med i diskusjonen – har et og annet synspunkt å komme med. Isak kikker på ham, ser han oppglødd står og gestikulerer mens han forklarer en fyr hvorfor kulturhus både er viktig og bra for bygda. Han må smile for seg selv, for det gjør så godt å se Even gli mer og mer inn i lokalsamfunnet. 

Etter det verste trykket har gitt seg og køen er borte, kommer Laffen bort til dem. Han ber om påfyll av gløgg og slår samtidig av en prat. 

“Jeg savner Knut jeg.”

“Jeg også, Laffen.” 

“Han elsket jo sånne tilstelninger.”

“Ja, han var veldig ivrig på at folk skulle samles og ha det hyggelig sammen.” 

“Nettopp.” Laffen smiler mot ham. “Det ser ut som du og Even koser dere fælt da.”

Idet Isak skal til å svare, smyger Even armen sin rundt Isak og drar ham inntil seg. Borer nesa inn mot den kalde huden og nusser ham forsiktig på kinnet. 

“Vi gjør det, ikke sant Isak?” 

Isak sniker hånda si inn under Evens ullgenser, stryker ham forsiktig i korsryggen og nikker bekreftende. 

“Knut hadde vært grådig stolt av dere begge. Du har jo bakt så svært Even. Og du Isak, tenk at du følger i din morfars fotspor og er med å sponser godteposene. Jeg blir rent rørt jeg.”

Laffen drar opp et lommetørkle fra bukselomma og snyter seg, før han legger det tilbake. 

“Takk Laffen.”

“Det var hyggelig sagt,” sier Even og smiler til ham. 

.

Isak og Even er tilbake i leiligheten. Fra kjøkkenet ser Isak lyset fra juletreet mens han setter i fra seg kakeboksene og den tomme kjelen de hadde gløgg i. 

Den kjølige lufta har satt seg i kroppen og han fryser. Idet han kommer ut i stua, ser han Even ligge på sofaen med øynene delvis igjen. Isak går bort til ham og setter seg på kanten av sofaen, stryker bort litt hår fra panna og kysser ham. 

"Er det plass til meg og?"

"Seff."

Even strekker ut armen og inviterer Isak inn til seg. Isak legger seg ned, tett inntil Even, og borer ansiktet inn i halsgropa hans. Noe annet er det knapt plass til. 

“Kan du varme meg litt?”

“Fryser du?”

“Mm.” Isak mumler inn mot den varme huden. 

Even fletter beina med Isaks og smyger hånda inn under genseren hans, stryker ham oppover ryggen og hvisker inn i øret at han er glad i ham. 

Både hånda og ordene varmer, sender små elektriske støt og kriblinger rundt i kroppen. 

"Gleder meg til tida som kommer jeg." Even mumler ordene inn i Isaks hår.

"Det gjør jeg og."

"Noe av det jeg gleder meg mest til, bortsett fra å få mamma på besøk og kjøpe julegave til deg, er å pynte juletreet vårt sammen." 

Isak bøyer hodet litt bakover og ser overrasket opp på Even. 

“Juletre? Skal vi ha det?” 

“Eh... ja?” Even ser like overrasket ut. “Pleier du ikke ha juletre?”

“Nei…” Isak sukker dypt. “Jula har liksom ikke betydd så mye for meg.” 

“Åh...hvorfor ikke?”

“Jula er jo en familiegreie, men du vet jo godt hvordan min familie er skrudd sammen… Det har jo stort sett bare vært meg her, så jeg har ikke sett verdien av å ha ett” 

Even biter seg i leppa og ser usikker på ham. “Men nå da? Vi  _ må _ vel ha juletre, det blir jo ikke jul uten… eller?” 

Isak presser seg nærmere Even, legger hånda på ryggen hans og borer ansiktet inn i halsgropa hans. Peprer ham med utallige våte kyss. Even letter latter slutter idet kyssene opphører og alvoret sniker seg frem igjen.

Isak legger hånden på kinnet til Even, stryker ham forsiktig med tommelen og låser blikket hans med øynene.

“Det er klart vi skal ha juletre, for i år vil jula ha mening igjen.”

“Ja?” Evens smil er litt nølende, avventende, som om han ikke helt tør tro på det Isak sier. 

“Så klart. Vi skal jo tilbringe den sammen.”

Nesene deres kræsjer med hverandre idet Isak lener seg frem for å kysse Even. Små fnugg av latter fyller det lille luftrommet mellom dem. Even vipper hodet litt bakover, gjør plass til ham og Isak synker inn i kysset. 

Små sukk slipper ut mellom Evens lepper. Han lirker hånda inn under genseren til Isak igjen, stryker ham på ryggen med fjærlette bevegelser. 

"Dette kommer til å bli den beste jula på lenge."

"Det er jeg sikker på også." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da er første søndag i advent på hell for gutta i Ausvika. Det ble vel en fin start på julemåneden eller hva synes dere? 
> 
> Bewa har brukt tfyllestsaven sin nok en gang 🧡
> 
> Fikk dette deg til å føle noe, legg gjerne igjen en kommentar eller et hjerte.
> 
> Julemåneden endelig i gang. God 1. advent 🧡

**Author's Note:**

> Noen som har lyst å bli med på litt førjulskos? 💖


End file.
